


Silbido

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU where Peter works at Stark Industries, AU where Quentin is still working at Stark Industries, AU where Quentin isn't unstable, AU where Tony is still alive, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, possible future fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Peter es despertado por el sonido de una canción familiar. Al abrir los ojos descubre a Quentin silbando a su lado.





	Silbido

Poco a poco su mente iba despertándose, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. No había sido producto de su alarma sonando, era un maldito sábado y no tenía responsabilidades ese día, ¿por qué sonaría?

Lo que lo despertó fue una serie de chasquidos y una melodiosa voz cantando una canción de esas que a May le gustaba oír de vez en cuando.

Se movió entre las sábanas, se quejó por haberse despertado, pero su acompañante, al darse cuenta siguió cantando, esta vez, un poco más alto.

—Basta, por favor —le pidió Peter, su tono de voz delataba el cansancio con el que todavía cargaba. Levantó uno de sus brazos para golpear a su compañero, pero este lo agarró en el aire, cantando a los gritos, mientras enredaba las piernas de Peter a las suyas. Él curvó sus labios hacia arriba, y su sonrisa fue ensanchándose hasta que la risa salió de lo más profundo de su ser—. ¡Quentin!

Peter abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cristalina mirada del mayor. La canción se interrumpió abruptamente y Quentin acarició una de sus mejillas, robándole a Peter un suspiro y una nueva sonrisa.

—Buen día, mi amor —le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Peter para besar sus labios con una ternura tal que hicieron las mejillas del menor volverse rojas de la vergüenza.

—Buenos días —respondió él, apoyando su frente sobre la de Quentin.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—¿Qué te parece dormir? Sabes que los fines de semana son los únicos días que tengo libres.

—Tendré que hablar con el señor Stark para hacer coincidir mis días libres con los de mi novio —Quentin jugó con los dedos de Peter hasta entrelazarlos a los suyos.

—No creo que a Tony le agrade la idea…

—Porque no sabe lo que hicimos en su oficina la noche de la fiesta.

La forma en que Quentin se lo quedó mirando hizo que el corazón de Peter saltará en su lugar. Su mirada no podía quedarse más de dos segundos seguidos mirando a aquellos ojos que le recordaban su primera vez, inexperta, inesperada, pero lo más romántica que habían podido luego de meses de haber estado trabajando juntos en la empresa. Se aferró a su cuello y hundió su rostro sobre su hombro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

—Me parece perfecto —susurró Quentin sobre el oído del más joven, abrazando su cintura—. Siempre y cuando me dejes estar así, puedo pasar el día entero durmiendo contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Síguenos en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web), [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino).


End file.
